


Sing Me to Sleep

by remslupin



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remslupin/pseuds/remslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren mumbled something incomprehensible into Simon's sweater; something that sounded vaguely like, "I don't want you to move." He wrapped his arms around Simon's middle and curled his legs up into his stomach, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against him. "You smell so good. How do you always smell so good? You're a dead person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any sort of fanfiction to any website in over a year, so I'm really nervous but also kind of excited? I hope you enjoy!

It had to be around midnight when Kieren finally detangled himself from Simon and stretched out his limbs, his face splitting into a wide yawn. Simon watched him with a soft expression on his face, simply admiring the way his stomach peeked out under his sweater as he moved and how messy he looked from the mix of hours full of kisses and being tired.  


"D'you know how the movie ended?" Kieren asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes before curling into Simon's arms once again and resting his head on his chest. "It was actually pretty good."  


"Really? You didn't seem to be too interested in it," Simon replied with a smirk.  


"You distracted me."  


"I've never seen it before. I can always play it again, if you wish."  


Kieren mumbled something incomprehensible into Simon's sweater; something that sounded vaguely like, "I don't want you to move." He wrapped his arms around Simon's middle and curled his legs up into his stomach, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against him. "You smell so good. How do you always smell so good? You're a dead person."  


"I could always say the same about you, you know. Although I think you get enough compliments out of me."  


"I suppose." He tugged the collar of Simon's sweater down and pressed another kiss to his collarbone. "What is it you always call me? Handsome? Pretty?"  


"Beautiful." Simon 's lips barely moved as he said the word, his eyes closing as Kieren began to move up until he was decorating his neck with soft, dizzying kisses.  


"Ah, yes, that's the one."  


"I thought you were tired," Simon grunted. "You were falling asleep."  


Kieren merely replied with a little "mmph."  


"Alright, then." With one swift movement, Simon pinned Kieren down on the couch and hovered over him, their faces inches apart. "I can play this game, too, you know."  


Kieren grinned, slightly breathless. "Can you?" he teased.  


"Oh, yes. I'm a bit of an expert, actually." Instead of going for his lips, Simon plunged his hands under the t-shirt Kieren was adorning and pulled it up to his chest. He peppered his stomach with light kisses, occasionally nipping carefully at spots, smiling to himself whenever Kieren let out a little gasp.  


After several minutes, Simon hiked down Kieren's pants just the slightest and moved his lips down to the divet close to his thigh. At this, Kieren let out a surprised swear and tangled his fingers in Simon's hair.  


"You're very easy to get excited," Simon commented, grinning.  


"I haven't had much experience to make this easy to get used to," Kieren said. "I've never, uh, done much. Mostly just kissing, really. I don't know if I'm supposed to be embarrassed about that or not."  


"No rush," Simon replied, shaking his head. "Just tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable, alright? I don't want to go and scare you away."  


"You'll never be able to do that."  


It was minutes of silent, relaxed intimacy before Kieren pulled Simon up to his lips and kissed him sloppily, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes heavy from being too tired and too blissed out. Simon pulled away, laughing as Kieren's mouth tried to follow him, and pressed him down gently onto the cushions. "You need to sleep. You're like a zombie."  


"Amazing, that is," Kieren mumbled, fumbling until he caught Simon's hand and held it over his heart. "I love you."  


Simon stared at him for a moment, slightly in awe, before whispering back, "I love you, too."


End file.
